


2XX2

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: A bit of fluff somewhere along the way but not too much, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, I can't tag much because it'll spoil the story so please read HAHAHA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: In this world, soulmates exist and is something that humans acknowledge like second nature. Which is good. Better even.But nothing is perfect.Because one is immortal while the other is transient.





	2XX2

**Author's Note:**

> I've 'hidden' a lot of references if you squint hard ;) Free hugs for those who saw it ~^^
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

He lives in a world where he’s the immortal one and his soulmate is not. But it doesn’t waver his determination to find his soulmate in every single lifetime. No matter how long it would take.

Being born without a white soul mark imprinted on you means immortality. He doesn’t know if he’ll be thankful for he wouldn’t experience any death or if he’ll be devastated because he’d be there to watch every _single_ way his soulmate will do. 

_He’s the latter though._

And it’s not like he hasn’t met him yet. He already did. He first met him when he accompanied his mom on her annual general check-up. _He was 17 then._    

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

He was casually roaming the hospital and his feet brought him to the garden at the rooftop. He’s thankful his body knows what he needs. The peace and quiet after days of endless studying for final exams are exactly what he needed. 

He clearly remembers it was a warm afternoon, clouds effectively hiding the sun. He was mindlessly walking around when he noticed another presence. He didn’t know what gotten into him but he wanted to talk to the boy sitting on the bench. 

He made sure to take heavy steps to not startle the other. It’s effective when the boy turned to face him. And he _swore_ that time stopped right then and there. It felt like everything paused and all he can hear is his heart pounding in his chest. 

Suddenly all he can see is the boy with brown hair, round eyes, slightly chiseled jaw, a boopy nose, and plump pink lips. In  _that_ moment, all that matters to him is the boy and how everything suddenly feels… _right._

Like he could conquer the entire universe without a hitch. Like he can handle whatever the world may throw at him. It’s probably too good to be true but that’s what he feels right now. _He feels like he’s on top of the world._  

He didn’t notice his feet moved on their own until the boy’s eyes widen and he’s sure his eyes did too because he’s suddenly standing in front of him. So he did the first thing that came to mind. “H-hi.” he shyly greeted. 

The boy visibly blushed. _Oh my gosh. He’s cute._ “He-hello.” he quietly replied. _He’s so adorable and his voice sounds like an angel._ He cleared his throat and gathered enough courage to offer his hand. 

“I’m Fan Chengcheng and uhm, we’re probably soulmates?” he didn’t know why it came out like a question. _Ugh! Why am I being dumb on this day out of all the other days?_ He frustratingly thought. He was pulled out of it when he hears a melody.

 _Wow. I can listen to his laughter all day._ Chengcheng stared in wonder and he unconsciously smiled with tenderness. When the boy noticed it, he stops laughing and reduces it into a chuckle as he sheepishly scratches his nape.

“Sorry for laughing out of nowhere. It’s just… you looked like a confused cat and I love cats.” the boy is visibly blushing again and Chengcheng wanted to coo but he refrained himself as he sat beside him. 

“No worries. I should be the one saying sorry.” the boy creases his forehead. “For what?” Chengcheng plays with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t want to offend you for sounding confused about us being soulmates.” he shyly explained. 

He was looking down and he didn’t saw the fond smile on the boy’s face. “It’s okay! I know we’re both shocked on what happened.” the boy casually remarked. Chengcheng looks up again and the boy grinned. 

“We can just start again!” he offered his hand this time. “Hi! I’m Huang Minghao but you can call me Justin!” he enthusiastically greeted that easily puts a wide smile on Chengcheng’s face as he grasps his hand. 

“Hello! I’m Fan Chengcheng and we’re soulmates.” his voice is full of certainty that made Justin smile. “Nice to meet you, soulmate.” he teasingly uttered. The smile on Chengcheng’s face turns to a grin. “Nice to meet you too, soulmate.” 

There’s also a teasing tone in his voice that made them chuckle simultaneously. “So… what brings you here Chengcheng?” said person feels his heart jump when Justin said his name for the first time. It felt like it was made for him. _It probably is._  

“I’m accompanying my mom for her annual check-up.” he answered with a small smile. “How about you?” he saw how the smile on Justin’s face faltered for a brief moment before it became a nonchalant smile. 

“Oh, you know, just having treatments.” he replied as casual as he can. Chengcheng’s eyebrows met. “Treatments? For what?” this time Justin’s smile totally faded as he took a deep breath. “I’m diagnosed with cancer.” 

Chengcheng felt the world stop again. Only this time it wasn’t for a good cause. He feels his heart slowly breaking as he realized that Justin is wearing a hospital gown and there’s an IV stand connected to him on his side. 

“I’m sorry for saying that on our first meeting but we both knew it’s inevitable. I’m sure you weren’t born with a soul mark because I have it.” Justin quietly mentioned. Chengcheng looks up at the blue sky and he blinks fast. 

There are tears prickling his eyes but he needs (wants) to be strong. Not just for himself but for Justin too. So with a deep breath, he looks at him in the eyes. “Can I see it?” he gently inquired. 

Justin’s eyes widen then he slowly nodded. He turns a bit to his left before pulling his right sleeve down, enough for Chengcheng to see the white imprint below his shoulder. _2XX2._

It made Chengcheng breathless for a solid minute. He’s just staring, admiring, and engraving it on his mind. “C-can I… touch it?” he whispered under his breath. When Justin nodded, his fingers slowly and lightly brushes against the mark. 

He hears Justin’s pleased exhale and feels his body relax to his touch. He softly traces the soul mark with his forefinger. “What’s the meaning?” he breathlessly asked and Justin replies the same. “My birth year.” 

 _And that’s the start of everything._ They talked and got to know each other until his mother called. He made sure to accompany Justin back to his room and promised him that he’ll visit the next day. 

Ever since then he made sure to visit him every day. He met Justin’s parents and they welcomed him with open arms. When Chengcheng told his family about it, they pestered him to let them visit too. 

He remembers how shy Justin was and how he apologized that they had to meet like that but Chengcheng’s parents dismissed it and showered him with endless love instead. _Chengcheng’s heart soared up the sky because of how happy he is._  

Starting that day his parents and sister often visit Justin too. They even met Justin’s parents at one point and they got along really well. Everything is going so good that Chengcheng almost forgot about the real situation until Justin fainted. 

 _It’s been three months since they met then._ They were walking around the hospital (Justin loves interacting with everyone) and they were visiting the nursery area, quietly watching the newborn babies by the glass window. 

He remembers talking about how cute the baby is one moment and the other Justin is falling on his side. Chengcheng was thankful his reflexes are fast enough to catch him right before he falls on the floor. 

Chengcheng remembers the panic and nervousness he felt. He didn’t remember but he somehow managed to lift Justin as he runs to the emergency room while yelling out for doctors and nurses. 

Their parents found him pacing back and forth outside the room. His mom immediately hugged and calmed him down. She wipes the tears he didn’t know were uncontrollably falling. 

Chengcheng feels _so_ weak at that moment and it feels like his world is falling apart. But Justin’s words keep repeating in his head. _“When you feel hopeless, remember to pray, Cheng. Everything will be okay as long as you pray.”_  

That’s one thing he learned early on from Justin. A day wouldn’t pass without him taking a quiet moment to pray. He prays as soon as he wakes up. _“Be thankful you still woke up today, Cheng.”_

Justin prays before and after meals. _“I’m grateful I still have food to eat. There are others who don’t.”_ Justin prays every night before sleeping. _“I’m thankful I had a wonderful day and I pray to have another amazing one tomorrow.”_  

Another thing he learned from his soulmate is to always be thankful. _And he is._ Chengcheng is beyond grateful he gets to see another day with Justin. He gets to spend time with him. He gets to make him smile, and laugh, and overall happy. 

Chengcheng is thankful he met Justin. He got to know every side of him. He got to see every expression, every quirk, every dance move he knows, every type of his smile, and every sparkle in his eyes. 

Every single day he prays for all the things he’s thankful and every single night before he falls asleep either on his bed or on the couch in Justin’s hospital room. _He hopes, wishes, begs and prays to give him another day with his soulmate._  

Chengcheng _hopes_ to be with him for longer days; _wishes_ for Justin to always be happy; _begs_ for his sickness to go away; and _prays_ for Justin to open his eyes and wake up tomorrow, the day after that, and so on.

But the universe is cruel to him. It isn’t really because that’s just how it is. _Though it sure feels like it._ And no matter how much Justin explains, Chengcheng will always believe that the world is  _remorseless_ for the immortal ones. 

Because Justin stopped praying, he didn’t open his eyes and woke up for another day. He didn’t even come back from the emergency room. And that’s how Chengcheng’s world fell apart for the _first_ time.

His last memory of him is how he smiled with eyes sparkling after telling him how much he loves him before kissing him on the lips. Justin’s reply is still very clear in his mind. _“I love you more, Fan Chengcheng. And I will always love you no matter what.”_  

A week after his soulmate’s burial, Chengcheng got a tattoo on his left hand. Somewhere he can always see. No one opposed on it because they all knew he talked to Justin about it.

 

 _“Stin! I want to get a tattoo!”_

_“A tattoo? Why?”_

_“It serves as a reminder! My first tattoo can be about you!”_

_“It better be Fan Chengcheng!”_

_“Of course! I want you to be permanent on me too.”_

_“Okay! Promise me I’ll be the first to see it!”_

_“I promise!”_

_Chengcheng fulfilled that promise._ “Hey, love. Guess what I did today?” he brushes the fallen leaves away. “I got my first tattoo!” he said as cheerful as he can. “Of course it’s about you!” 

He laid out his left hand. “See? It’s the praying hands. That’s the first thing you taught me, remember?” he blinks, wipes his cheeks, and sniffs. “You told me to always pray and be thankful.” he takes a deep breath.

“I’m so thankful I got to know you on my first lifetime, Huang Minghao.” he lightly traces Justin’s name. “I’ll never forget you, love. I’ll be here waiting for you, okay?” he sniffs again but he let his cheeks and shirt be damped. 

“I know this lifetime tired you out. So take your time to rest. Don’t worry! I won’t love anyone because my heart is with you. Wherever you may be.” he looks up at the sky with a small smile. 

“I know you won’t remember me so I’ll make sure to find you as soon as possible.” he wipes his cheeks and took another deep breath. “I’ll visit you every day until we meet again. I can’t wait to love you again, Justin.”

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

He had to wait for a whole lifetime to pass just to meet him again. He didn’t know how it happened or exactly how long he waited. He just woke up one day and he’s a university student this time. 

He knew a lifetime passed because he’s an only child now. He’s going to miss having a sister but he believes they’ll meet again at another lifetime. Now though, he needs to find his soulmate. 

 _This time it only took him three days to find him._ He’s at the library doing a research paper. He was roaming the aisles to find a book when he turned on a corner and bumped into someone. 

The books the boy was holding fell on the floor and he scrambled to help him pick them up. He's handing out a few books when their hands touched and he felt sparks all throughout his body. _Like he’s being electrified in a very good way._  

He slowly looks at him and finds him already staring with those familiar wide eyes. And once again he feels the world stop and his eyes zoomed in on the boy in front of him. _Everything is finally right again._  

“Sorry for bumping you.” he quickly apologized. “N-no. I-it’s f-fine. I, uhm, uhh…” his soulmate is obviously nervous and he can’t help but find it really cute. _Why is he always cute on our first meetings?_  

“Where’s your table? I’ll help you carry these books.” Chengcheng volunteered. “I, uhm, uhh… I haven’t found one yet.” the other shyly answered. “Oh! Good thing I’m alone today. We can share if you want?” 

“Won’t I be a bother to you?” Chengcheng shakes his head with a smile. “Definitely not! Come on!” he gestures for him to follow and the other sent him a thankful smile. “I hope you don’t mind the corner table.” 

His soulmate dismissively waves. “I actually like it. It helps me concentrate more.” Chengcheng only grins in return. They settled themselves and started studying across from each other. 

It only took five minutes and his soulmate is already closing the book he’s reading. “Uhm, aren’t we gonna talk about…” Chengcheng looks up from his laptop. He saw him hesitating so he gives him an encouraging nod. 

The other slightly pouts but continued anyway. “Well, uhm, talk about us being soulmates?” then he suddenly frowns. “Am I right? Did you also feel the sparks a while ago? And like how the world suddenly paused? Or was it just me?” 

He’s so confused that Chengcheng couldn’t help but chuckle. _He looks like a confused cat._ The other visibly blushed once again and he starts playing with the book on his hand so Chengcheng smiles. 

“Yes, you’re right and I felt all those too. I just didn’t want to impose on you or something.” he remarked with a shrug and his soulmate chuckles. “You’re a gentleman, huh?” Chengcheng smirked. “I try to be.” 

He then offers a hand. “Hello! I’m Fan Chengcheng and we’re soulmates.” he did it as similar as the first time albeit he’s _very_ certain now. The other grins, eyes sparkling with excitement while grasping his hand. 

“Hi! I’m Huang Minghao but you can call me Justin. Nice to meet you, soulmate.” he cheerfully said. _It felt so familiar and so good that Chengcheng feels his heart throb with nostalgia._  

“Woah! That awfully feels familiar.” Justin commented with astonishment. Chengcheng swallowed. “Do you want to know a secret?” Justin’s eyebrows knitted and he nods. “That’s _exactly_ how you introduced yourself the first time we met.” 

Justin’s eyes widened almost instantly. “Re-really?” Chengcheng hummed with a solemn smile. “Wa-wait! Does that mean this isn’t our first lifetime?” Chengcheng nodded. “Exactly how many lifetimes have we met already?” 

Justin’s voice is full of wonder and Chengcheng can’t stop the fondness growing on him again. _It feels good to know there’s still a commonality. He’s still the ever-curious boy and based on the books at the table, he’s still as smart as ever._  

“This is our second lifetime.” Justin nodded then he hesitantly looks at him. “Uhm… do you want to, like, see the soul mark? I mean you probably already know what it is but just to be sure, I guess?” he shyly offered. 

Chengcheng is full on smiling now, eyes crinkling. “I’d love to see it again as long as you’re comfortable with it.” an appreciative smile appears on Justin. “I’m okay with it but can I show it to you later?” he scratches the side of his head. 

“We’re at the library and I can’t really take off half of my shirt.” Chengcheng lightly laughs. “Of course. Whenever you want.” Justin then gives him a playful look. “Tell me what it is though. I want to be sure before I show it to you.” 

“2XX2, your birth year.” Chengcheng quickly answers with a proud smile. Justin giggles. “Alright. You’re _indeed_ my soulmate.” Chengcheng snickered then diverts the topic. “So is it safe to say that you’re an astronomy major?” 

Justin’s eyes immediately brightened. “Yes! I’ve always wondered about the universe and all it’s celestial objects since I was a kid so what better way to study it further than to have it as my major, right?” 

His voice is full of excitement that made Chengcheng nod with a fond smile. Justin tilts his head curiously. _Definitely looks like a cat._ “How about you?” he squints his eyes on the book Chengcheng was holding. “Literature?” 

“Nope. This is for research. I major in English.” Justin formed a small oh with his lips as he nods. “You’re a smart one, huh?” Chengcheng snorts. “If I’m smart then what are you? A genius? You’re the one studying astronomy, Stin.”

Said person rolls his eyes yet there’s a faint blush on his cheeks because of the nickname. “Whatever. Let’s go back to studying then perhaps we can have coffee after? If that’s okay with you?” 

Chengcheng chuckles. “Sure. We can have our first  _date_ later, Justin.” the other only scrunches his nose in response but the blush grew darker just as Chengcheng’s fondness deepened. 

 _And it was the start of everything again._ Chengcheng experienced getting to know him again yet some things are very similar. Like how Justin still loves cats and actually has one named Tinbao, which he finds _remarkably_ precious. 

Justin is still a five-year-old kid trapped in a 21-year-old’s body. He’s still as enthusiastic and as loud like before. And he still finds solace in quiet environments like the library or the café they started frequenting to where they had their first date. 

 _It was like being with the Justin he would’ve been with if the past lifetime didn’t take him as early as it did._ And he’s glad this lifetime gave him more than just a few months to be with the love of his life.

It felt too good to be true to be spending _years_ with Justin. They became boyfriends half a year after their first date. And it’s already been three years since then. A lot of things already happened yet they’re as strong as ever. 

They met each other’s family just a month in their relationship. They’ve spent holidays with just the two of them or at either of their family’s. They spent summer breaks doing part-time jobs together either at a café or at the amusement park. 

They went through the hardships of university together (all those sleepless nights, coffee runs, take-outs for dinner, study sessions either at the library or at any of their dorms and all those nights spent in each other’s arms trying to have decent sleep). 

And even after all that, they graduated university with flying colors and had a celebratory dinner with both of their families present. The next day, Chengcheng asked Justin to move in with him, which he easily _and_ gladly agreed to. 

Chengcheng couldn’t believe it all happened so fast. Sometimes he just wants time to slow down and pause. He wants to take it all in, to keep it all in his memory. He wants to swim in overflowing happiness because there’s _nothing_ he’d rather do. 

But Chengcheng finds that the world is _still_ as cruel as before and _nothing_ really lasts forever. Because one day he’s kissing and cuddling and snuggling with Justin and the next he’s receiving a call saying his soulmate got in a car accident. 

Chengcheng had never driven so fast in his life until that day. It almost felt like he’s about to crash at something too. _He wishes he would._ But he knew even if he did, he’d get out of it with just a few scratches, maybe a broken bone yet _still_ alive. 

When he reached the hospital, Justin is fighting for his life in the emergency room. _Again._ Chengcheng curses on how this is _too_ familiar. He slumps on the floor across the door. He pulls his knees to his chest and buries his face in his arms. 

He hoped, begged, wished, and prayed all over again. _Almost like a mantra._ He kept repeating it as he unconsciously strokes the tattoo on his left hand. He waited for what felt like days until the doctor emerged and sadly shakes his head. 

If he was standing he’s sure he would’ve collapsed just like how his everything fell apart _again._ He didn’t know how he did it but he stood up and went inside. He stills when he saw the lifeless body of his soulmate, eyes closed and to never open again. 

Chengcheng struggled but he went over with as much strength he has left. He hugged him tight and then he broke down. He cried and cried until the nurses had to forcefully pull him away. But even then he’s still crying and calling his name. 

 _Everything happened in a blink of an eye after that._ Justin was cremated and buried on his favorite hill where he can clearly see the stars, the moon, and all the things he loves. _That same hill Chengcheng was supposed to propose at._  

It took him a month before he gained enough strength to go out of _their_ apartment to go somewhere else aside from the hill. _Ever since the burial he only goes out every day to visit his soulmate._  

But this time he isn’t visiting Justin. Well, not yet. He has to do something first. Afterwards, he drove on the familiar road towards where his soulmate is. Once he’s there, he gingerly sat beside the growing sunflower in front of the oak tree. 

“Hi, baby. Sorry, I’m late today. I had an appointment a while ago.” he slowly pours water on the sunflower as he took a deep breath. “Do you remember what you said on the night we went stargazing here for the first time?” 

A sad smile graces his lips and he swallows the lump in his throat. “You said that I am the brightest star in your sky.” he looks up to prevent the tears from falling. “I never believed it because, for me, you are the brightest star in the whole galaxy.” 

There’s a broken chuckle that came out of him. “You’re probably scrunching your nose like Tinbao now, huh?” he furiously blinks the tears away. “Anyway, remember when I asked you to write it and the date? I got that as a tattoo.” 

He rolls up his sleeves and slowly unwrapped the bandage on his forearm. “I asked them to trace your handwriting.” he traces the words on his arm with a small smile. “Look baby, it’s so beautiful on my skin.” 

It was quiet for a moment. He’s admiring the fresh tattoo when a breeze envelops him that made him solemnly smile. “I know you’re out there somewhere, Stin. I know you’re still with me and you’ll always be.” 

He looks up as the sky turns dark and stars slowly showing up. “I’ll take care of Tinbao and I’ll keep looking for the constellations you haven’t seen yet.” he sniffs as he let the tears fall. “I’ll wait for the day I get to see you again baby.”

He lies on the green grass still not looking away from the night sky. “You know how much I hated the universe, right? I never told you this but when I met you in this lifetime, you made me hate it a bit less.” 

He lightly shakes his head with a tiny smile. “But only because you love it so much I can see the entire universe within your sparkling eyes. And I don’t know how you do it but I can see it every time you laugh too.” 

He raises a hand, fingers reaching out to the stars. “I can’t wait for this lifetime to end so I can be with you again, Justin. I miss you so much it hurts so bad.” his voice cracks as more tears fell. “I love you to the moon and back, baby.”

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

His life became a never-ending cycle of waking up, doing things, sleeping, and wishing for another lifetime to pass until it eventually did. He wakes up one day without Tinbao pawing and licking his face so he knew a lifetime _finally_ passed. 

This time he found himself living a rather comfortable life because his sister is a well-known public figure. He didn’t dwell much on that because he is keen on finding his soulmate as soon as he can. 

However, the universe is out to play games with him (it’s what he likes to think) because he didn’t meet his soulmate (again) until he decided to pursue being a public figure himself.

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

It was his first day at the company and he was told he’d be introduced to the other trainees so he dressed up nicely to have a good impression. He learned later on that it was a bit too much when he saw the rest of the trainees in casual clothing. 

Yet he couldn’t even focus on that as he saw the person he’s been looking for years. The other was looking at him a bit weird at first then he saw the moment it turned to bewilderment. 

He had to tear his eyes from him when a trainee went up to him. He had to focus on introducing himself to the rest and he feels his heart picking up its beat as he gets near to him who’s at the end of the line. 

And once again he felt his world ceased when he stood in front of him. It felt like there’s only the two of them in the room and no one else mattered but the oh-so-familiar boy with black hair yet the same round eyes, boopy nose, and plump lips. 

“Hi! I’m Fan Chengcheng.” he greeted with a smile and offered his hand. The other blinks then cleared his throat before grasping it with his own. “He-hello. I’m Huang Minghao but you can call me Justin.” 

Chengcheng gave him a firm yet gentle handshake then he subtly leans in. “We can talk later.” he whispered and Justin nods before they both let go. Chengcheng sends him a quick smile and the instructor starts speaking before he could return it.

Later that night, when they’re all in the dorm, Chengcheng finds that the universe likes him enough to room him with his soulmate and although they share it with two others, he still takes it as the universe’s compensation to him. 

He’s also thankful for Zhengting and Wenjun, their older roommates, who went out of the room after changing clothes. Something about watching a movie in the living area but not before Zhengting sending Justin a look of ‘we’ll talk later’. 

Justin only nodded in return then he sighed as soon as the door closed. “You okay?” Chengcheng asked in concern. Justin turns to him with a smile. “Yeah. Just a heads up though. Ting-ge is _very_ protective of me so _that_ look also applies to you.” 

“And if I’m not wrong then _that_ look means we’ll have a talk after you guys have one, right?” Justin chuckles as he nods. “Plus points for already understanding that look.” he offhandedly commented.

Chengcheng grinned then scratches his temple. “So… should we go straight to the point?” he wearily said. Justin shuffles on his bed, contemplating, and Chengcheng watches him from his own, right across from his. 

Justin then crossed their distance and sits beside him with a bashful smile. “Uhm, I don’t really know where to start.” he quietly confessed and Chengcheng understood so he tentatively grabs his hand. 

“It’s okay. We can start by acknowledging that we’re soulmates.” Chengcheng offered reassuringly. Justin warmly looks at him. “Indeed we are. And from the looks of it, this isn’t our first lifetime?” 

Chengcheng tilted his head, eyebrows slightly creased. “How did you know?” Justin shrugs. “The moment you walked into the room, something inside me screamed that I knew you but I ignored it because I don’t remember meeting you.” 

Justin bites his lower lip as he feels his cheeks flush. “A-and when you looked at me… well, aside from the world suddenly pausing… I think I saw my heart leap out of my chest and jump to you.” there was a pause and then he groans. 

“Oh my gosh! That was too cheesy! Ugh! I’m so sorry! I just don’t know what to say.” Justin buried his face in his hands. Chengcheng almost laughs but knowing his soulmate is already embarrassed enough, he keeps it in. 

Chengcheng pulls his hands and holds onto it. “It’s alright, Justin. I know it’s hard to explain what you felt because even after meeting you for the third time, it’s still hard to find the right words to express how I feel.” 

Justin stares at him. “Really?” Chengcheng nods. “Don’t rush yourself into anything.” the younger sends him an appreciative smile then he opens his mouth to say something but stops himself. 

Chengcheng saw the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes and he instantly understood. He didn’t know how he did though. It’s probably because he’s already accustomed to everything Justin related. 

“I know it’s going to be hard since we’re trainees and we don’t know what the future holds.” he gives him an understanding smile. Justin’s eyes widen because he was sure nothing came out of his mouth. “I, uhm…” 

Chengcheng squeezes his hands in assurance. “But no matter what happens, I’m here. So you should focus on reaching your dreams and I’ll be here supporting you every step of the way.” he smiles at him convincingly. 

“We can start us friends then best friends. Perhaps something more when you’re ready. We can take it as slow as you want. I won’t go anywhere.” Chengcheng sincerely remarked that made Justin smile. “Thank you.” 

Justin then creased his forehead. “Wait. This is our third lifetime already?” the apparent wonder in his tone made Chengcheng chuckle. _He hasn’t changed one bit._ “Yes, Minghao.” 

Justin suddenly blushes and stutters. “C-can y-you n-not c-call m-me Mi-minghao p-please?” Chengcheng innocently looks at him. “Why not?” Justin timidly bites his lower lip again. 

“We-well… it kind of makes my heart jump and my cheeks to turn pink as you can probably see. So like, uhm, I’d appreciate it if you’d call me Justin instead.” he lowly muttered. 

Chengcheng chuckles then smirked. “That’s information I will take note.” he teased. Justin scrunches his nose. _He still acts like a cat._ “Do you still want to see my soul mark?” he casually diverted. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Chengcheng quietly answered. Justin’s eyebrows creased but shrugged it off. He turns his back to him before taking one side of his shirt off. He held his breath when Chengcheng slowly grazes his soul mark. 

“It’s still as beautiful as ever...” Chengcheng paused. “Just like you.” he breathlessly remarked. Justin feels his heart leaping so he slowly breathes out and puts his shirt back on before facing him again. 

Justin plays with the hem of his shirt, eyes avoiding Chengcheng’s. “C-can I… hug you? If you wouldn’t mind?” he timidly muttered. The older smiles to himself then he spreads his arms wide. “Of course, Stin. Anytime.” 

Justin looks up with sparkling eyes. “Really? Anytime I want? Even if I don’t have a reason?” he asked in a soft tone that made Chengcheng endeared so he only nodded in return. 

The younger gives him a genuine smile while slowly inching forward. When Chengcheng gave him an encouraging nod, he abruptly leaned and wrapped his arms around his soulmate’s neck. 

Chengcheng envelops his own around him as he pulls him close, burying his face in his black locks while inhaling his strawberry-scented shampoo. “I’ve missed you so much, love.” he whispered. 

He hoped Justin wouldn’t hear but he feels the arms around him tighten and the younger snuggling his neck. It was a comfortable silence until Justin hesitantly mumbles, “Does… it hurt?”

Chengcheng feels his heart sting a bit. His arms around his soulmate unconsciously tightened. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for asking.” Justin added when he sensed his reluctance. 

“It’s fine. It’s just that…” Chengcheng takes a deep breath. “It does.” he mumbled under his breath. “It’s the most painful experience ever. It feels like the entire universe is against me and no one wants me to be happy.” 

Justin feels his heart in pain because Chengcheng’s voice is full of desperation and longing and misery. He pulled him impossibly closer and hugged him with all his might. “Sorry, you had to go through that.” 

“Never apologize for this. It’s not your fault.” Chengcheng sternly ordered. “One thing I learned from you is to always be thankful and seize every single day. That’s why I cherish every moment, every lifetime I spent with you…” 

Chengcheng swallowed the lump in his throat. “Because I don’t know how long it’ll last o-or how long will I have to wait to be with you again. But even then… I will never get tired of loving you, Huang Minghao.” he firmly proclaimed. 

Justin leaned back to look at him. “Re-really?” Chengcheng genuinely smiled. “Yes, love. You are worth the wait. You are worth every risk and sacrifice I have to make. You are worth loving with my entire being. You are worth the trouble, Justin.” 

Justin softly smiles, eyes sparkling with something Chengcheng hadn’t seen before yet it ignited something in him. _It’s making him believe that he can conquer the world again. That no matter what happens they’ll always be together._  

And in that moment Fan Chengcheng _believed_ it. He trusts his soulmate enough to have confidence in him. It’s still too good to be true but at least now, he knows he isn’t the only one fighting this constant battle of waiting and despair. 

He believes it more when Justin speaks. “I may not remember you after this lifetime but my heart will always find you no matter how long it would take. This might be too early to say but… I will always come home to you, Chengcheng.” 

Justin intertwines their hands and looks straight into his eyes with determination. “For you are my home, always has and always will be, in this lifetime and in _any_ other lifetime. Until the universe enables us to be together endlessly.” 

A tear unconsciously fell from Chengcheng’s eyes. Justin wipes it with his thumb and as if a switch, he began crying. The younger immediately hugged him and buried his face on his hair as his own tears fall. 

Zhengting finds them asleep and curled on each other’s secured embrace. There are faint traces of tears on their cheeks and his chest throbs at the sight. _He knows he couldn’t do anything but wish for this lifetime to be kind to them._

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, but one thing remains the same; Chengcheng and Justin’s love for each other and their combined determination to make every moment last. 

The talk with Zhengting wasn’t as ‘scary’ as they thought. He took the opportunity to know Chengcheng and remind them of the things they’re not allowed to do until they’re both 18, which the two instantly dismisses because _they know._  

After three months of knowing each other and basically becoming best friends, Justin said yes to Chengcheng who asked him in the middle of the night when they secretly went out of the dorm to relieve stress from endless training. 

Shortly after becoming official boyfriends, Justin entered a survival show with Zhengting and three others. They had to resort on having a semi-long distance relationship, which tested them but they came out stronger and that’s what matters. 

Justin became a bit busy after and although they got into fights, Chengcheng made sure to support his soulmate in every way he can. Then it all came back to nonstop lessons and endless nights at the practice rooms. 

A few months later, they found themselves at the airport going back to their home country to join a survival show together with Zhengting and the other four who had become their second family. 

It was a bit of a rollercoaster ride from then on. That has its ups and downs and turns and twirls. But Chengcheng and Justin only became indestructible like the promise they made before entering the show.

 

 _“No matter what happens in this show, nothing will tear us apart, okay?”_

_“Okay. Whether we debut together or not, we’ll support each other every step of the way, promise?”_

_“I promise with my entire heart and soul. Do you?”_

_“Of course, Cheng. I promise with my entire existence.”_

 

 _They like to think that for once the universe likes them._ Because after those grueling months of proving themselves worthy of a spot at the pyramid, Justin clinched the 4th spot while Chengcheng held onto the 3rd spot until the very end. 

Although this is only the start of another hard road, as long as they’re together, Chengcheng and Justin know they’re going to get through it side by side. _Bonus points are the new brothers and newly formed family alongside them._  

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

Weeks went by quickly with back and forth schedules, back-to-back flights, loud cheers, and continuous support. The two couldn’t be happier that they’re achieving all of it together. Despite having to make it seem like they’re just the best of friends. 

It’s part of the sacrifice they have to make if they want to protect each other. And they’re more than willing as long as no one will hurt the other. It’s not like it’s only them because two other couples in their group also have to do the same. 

Chengcheng and Justin are actually thankful they didn’t have to be _super_ low key like Zhengting and Xukun (though its also because the latter is a reserved person) or like Zhangjing and Yanjun who _almost_ make it a point to ignore the other.

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

June then came which only means one thing, Chengcheng’s 18th birthday. Justin made sure they could celebrate the first few hours of it together before going on with their schedule later that day.

He convinced Zhengting to sleep beside Xukun that night so they had the room to themselves. They didn’t do anything extravagant; they just talked and cuddled until the clock stroke 12. 

“Happy birthday, my brightest star.” Justin softly greeted. “Thank you, love.” Chengcheng grins. “Where’s my gift?” he mischievously demanded. Justin rolled his eyes. “Close your eyes impatient big baby.”

Chengcheng stuck his tongue out but obliges. Justin smirks as soon as he did. “Are you ready?” the older excitedly nods. Justin fondly shakes his head before slowly leaning in and closing the gap between their lips. 

Justin noticed how Chengcheng tensed for a moment before relaxing and kissing back. It’s full of the undeniable respect and unconditional love they have for each other. They pull away simultaneously with soft blushes on their cheeks. 

“That’s my gift?” Chengcheng quietly asked with eyes twinkling in pure happiness. Justin giggles. “Figured you’ll be happy with just that.” he casually shrugs. Chengcheng lightly squishes his cheeks that made him look like a fish. 

“You’re not wrong about that _but_ it’ll take more than one kiss, love.” Chengcheng teased while smirking. “Then what are you waiting for?” he said in a muffled voice. Chengcheng lightly chuckles. “You’re _too_ cute, love.” 

Justin managed to shake his head before tearing himself from his boyfriend only to get off the bed and walk to his drawer. “What are you doing, Stin?” the older asked but didn’t get any response.

When Justin flops back to his bed, he’s holding out a box. Chengcheng curiously grabs it and carefully untied the ribbon. “I know you already have everything and you can buy anything you want. But I still want to give you something so…” 

Chengcheng’s eyes widen when he saw a lavish necklace. The pendant is made out of intricate design with a blue stone in the center. “Stin… this is…” he breathlessly started but couldn’t find the right words to express how he feels. 

Justin sheepishly scratches his nape. “It’s nothing much, I know. But I hope it’ll remind you that even though we’re not always together, I’m still with you under the same sky.” he quietly explained, eyes casting down.

Chengcheng carefully sets aside the gift then cupped his boyfriend’s face to make him look up. “Thank you, Minghao. I love it.” Justin’s eyes glistened in joy. “Really?” he excitedly asked and the older couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Yes, love. It will surely remind me that you’re always with me. _Although…_ you’re inside my heart anyway.” Chengcheng cheesed while playfully wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh my gosh! Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you’re allowed to make me cringe!” Justin groaned. Chengcheng wholeheartedly laughs. “You’re already 18, Cheng. You should level up!” the younger teased. 

Chengcheng childishly stuck his tongue out. “I will level up by being cheesier, ha!” Justin fights the urge to roll his eyes. He pokes his boyfriend’s cheek instead. “We should sleep, Fan dummy.” 

Chengcheng was about to protest when Justin pecks his lips. “We have a fan meeting later, love. You need to have a good sleep to look handsome for your special day.” 

Chengcheng pouts but he couldn’t do anything since Justin already lied down. He reluctantly stood up and puts the gift on his desk before flopping beside his boyfriend while still pouting. 

“Goodnight you big baby that I love so much.” Justin sweetly said that easily erased the pout and Chengcheng immediately wrapped his arms around him. “I love you so much more. I’ll see you in dreamland, love.”

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

He _knew_ he shouldn’t trust the universe too much. He _knew_ to not be carried away by things with 99.9% chance of not lasting long. He knew that yet he still let himself believe that _maybe_ this time the universe wouldn’t be cruel to him. 

But forty days after his birthday, Chengcheng finds himself lying down on a familiar chair while his arm is being imprinted with the words of his beloved. It’s the first thing that came to mind when he thought of his last beautiful memory with him. 

It had been a very rough week. He attended everything with a full black outfit, a mask that covers half of his face, and a bucket hat enough to cover his eyes. The only thing that stands out is the necklace that he always wears. 

He’s often seen caressing it and holding on to it as if his life depends on it. Their close friends know that it’s the  _only_ thing that’s making him sane after everything that happened over the last few days.

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

▕▔▔▔▔▔▔▿▔▔▔▔▔▔▏

 **NEWS ALERT**  

Nation’s Little Brother, Huang Minghao, commonly known as NINE PERCENT’s Justin, had been laid down to rest this morning. It was an intimate funeral with no media as requested by his family. The eight boys of NINE PERCENT and the boys from Idol Producer was also in attendance as they were seen walking out of the building after the service. 

Read about what happened here: theplanecrashthatkilledthenationslittlebrother.com

▕▁▁▁▁▁▁▵▁▁▁▁▁▁▏

 

_The world may have lost an idol but Fan Chengcheng lost his world._

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

Chengcheng felt numb so he went with the flow of a fast-paced life thereafter. He let go of the concept of time and robotically did anything he was ordered to. The public presumed that Justin is his soulmate when he stopped smiling since then. 

He _tried_ to smile when it’s a necessity but it came out forced and melancholic most of the time. It broke a lot of hearts so they advised him that he didn’t need to if he didn’t want to. He made sure to let them know how thankful he is. 

With the way he lived his life, another lifetime passed in a blink of an eye. Now, he’s part of a syndicate who deals with necessarily ‘good’ stuff only. Although there will always be people after them who sees them as a threat. 

In the underworld, Chengcheng was known as the Invisible Man. After continuous training, he became one of the fastest members of the mob. His usual missions would entail a fast movement (a code for assassination) and he’s _very_ good at it. 

He stopped counting how long he had to wait for his soulmate as he also stopped tallying how many hearts he made sure to cease from functioning. Some say that he’s merciless but Chengcheng knows that the universe is worst than him.

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

Years upon years and his soulmate is still nowhere to be seen. He’s starting to be thankful for they didn’t have to meet at such a lifetime when he got a call from his superior one morning. 

“He’s a new recruit. I want you to train him so he’ll be rooming with you.” the boss commanded. Chengcheng had to disregard the sudden beating of his heart and how his world zoomed in on the boy a few steps from him. 

He didn’t know how he did it but he gave a promise of making sure the boy will be trained well. The head of the syndicate dismisses them and he walks out of the room first with the boy following behind. 

Chengcheng stills as soon as the door shuts. “Before you say anything, let’s go to my---our room first.” he seriously uttered before walking again. He saw how the boy tensed but simply compelled from his peripheral vision. 

Once in the privacy and security of their now shared room. Chengcheng locks the door and gestured the boy to sit on the bed while he sits on his swivel chair. “My name’s Fan Chengcheng and I believe you don’t remember me.” 

The boy hesitantly nodded, head bowing down. “B-but we-we're s-soulmates, ri-right?” he’s obviously nervous and Chengcheng suddenly has ‘feelings’ once again for he sat beside him and held his hands. “Yes.” 

He cups his face to make him look at him. “Don’t be afraid around me. I won’t do anything that will harm you nor anything you don’t want me to. If anything, I’m probably the only one you can trust here, Stin.” he earnestly said.

He watches as his eyes widen. “Y-you kn-know m-my n-name?” an unconscious real smile appears on his face. _Still the cutest person ever._ “Of course, sweetheart. This is our fourth lifetime already.” he replied while gently massaging his hands. 

Justin slowly exhales a shaky breath and relaxes. Chengcheng grips it firmly yet gently as he cautiously asks, “Why and how were you recruited?” Justin tensed for a second then he takes a deep breath. “I know the chief’s son.” 

Chengcheng raises an eyebrow. “You know Yanchen-ge?” Justin nods. “We met when he visited the orphanage I was in before. Three years later, he helped me from getting beat up by a gang when I was roaming the streets last night.” 

Justin hesitantly bites his lower lip. “I had nowhere to go so I asked him if I could live with him. He then explained what his life actually is and he’s reluctant to agree but I told him I’d rather be here than live in the streets so he said yes in the end.” 

Chengcheng hold on him hardened. “Are you sure about this, Justin? This life is beyond dangerous and there’s no guarantee here.” Justin resolutely held onto him. “But I can’t leave now that I know you’re here.” 

“That’s beside the point, Stin.” Chengcheng countered. “There’s no more point besides the fact that my soulmate is here and I’m going to be with him, _with you,_ from now on.” Justin fired back. 

There’s persistence in Justin’s eyes and Chengcheng finds it hard to ignore. So he resignedly sighed. “Fine.” Justin’s eyes almost soften when he continues, “ _But_ you’re going by _my_ rules. You’ll only follow me and _no one_ else. Understood?” 

Justin firmly nodded then he tilts his head. “But how about the boss?” he innocently asked and Chengcheng fights the urge to smile. “I’ll explain everything to him and I’ll make sure you’re going to be under my wing.” 

“But aren’t I already?” Chengcheng rolls his eyes. “Yes, Mr. Smartass. What I meant was you’ll only do missions that include me and you go wherever I go. Am I clear now?” he lightheartedly questioned. 

Justin smiles while saluting at him. “Yes, sir!” Chengcheng ruffles his hair with a chuckle. “Good boy. Now, I need you to listen carefully and remember everything I’m about to tell you.” he started off. 

“Be comfortable because this will be a long one.” he made sure his soulmate is settled before telling him everything about the syndicate. By the time he finishes, it’s already dinnertime so they went out to get food and meet the rest of the gang.

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

Chengcheng taught Justin everything he needed to know and he made sure he’s well trained in every aspect. From teaching him how to fight to holding necessary equipment to making sure he knows what kind of enemies they might face.

Justin is, fortunately, a (very) fast learner and in no time he had already gone on his first mission with Chengcheng. It was a rather ‘simple’ one because the older doesn’t want to expose him to the darker world too soon. 

The syndicate’s superior had also given his consent about them being soulmates and the plans Chengcheng had that Justin knows nothing about and will _never_ know; like how he made them promise to choose Justin in _any_ circumstance. 

Yes, he’s immortal and no matter what happens he won’t die but Justin _will._ And Chengcheng will do _anything_ to prolong that indisputable fact as much as he can and for as long as he shall live.

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

Years went on doing missions upon missions with his soulmate by his side. Justin grew from an innocent boy to another relentless and valuable member of Codename Contra. 

And indeed Chengcheng trained him very well for he can kill anyone with his eyes tightly shut. A sharpshooter they say. On missions? Yes, _definitely._ But once at the security of the safe house? 

Justin reverts back on being an 18-year-old boy who likes to dance around the halls, jokes around with everyone, raps about anything that came to mind, and goes on singing battles with Xingjie (his favorite ge but don’t tell Yanchen). 

At the safe house, he’s just the youngest member who often runs around and plays with anyone available. He makes everyone, including the chief, laugh at the silliest of things. In short, he’s also known as The Sunshine of a rather dark world. 

Yet sometimes, or most of the time, Chengcheng thinks about the what-ifs; what if he disagreed with Justin back then? What if he didn’t train him? What if Yanchen was the one who trained him? 

Justin would be better in medicine and he wouldn’t have to go on missions because he will be at the clinic where there is at least 99% (you can never be 100% sure in a syndicate) chance of him being safe and sound. 

Chengcheng wouldn’t probably be a thousand more times vigilant with his surroundings every time they’ll be assigned for a mission. He wouldn’t probably have to kill a dozen people who were after Justin behind his back.

 _Being a part of the country’s finest syndicate isn’t a guarantee that you’re intangible and unquestionably not when you have a soul mark on your skin, which is death itself._  

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

Chengcheng thinks of all the possible scenarios that can happen anytime, which led him to have plans for _every_ single one. However, no matter how elaborate and well thought of his plans was, _nothing_ can prepare him for this moment. 

Kneeling in front of him is the only person that mattered to him. He couldn’t understand how they got in this situation. Wasn’t it supposed to be a mission where they get the target and kill its minions? Why did they have to come to this? 

“Ch-cheng… c-come o-on… th-there-ss… n-no ti-time…” Justin stammered while clutching his bleeding hips. Chengcheng falls on the gravel, body intensely shaking. “I-I… c-can-t… I c-can’t d-do th-this… n-not t-to y-you… ne-never t-to yo-you…” 

Justin coughs out blood and struggles to keep his body up. “Pl-please Ch-cheng… I… i-it’s r-ra-th-ther y-you… th-than… th-them… p-please…” he begged as tears flow down his eyes. Chengcheng shakes his head, tears falling to the ground. 

Justin crawled his way to him, stumbling and almost out of breath. Chengcheng meets him halfway and envelops him in his arms. “Pl-please l-love… d-don-t m-make m-me d-do th-this… p-p-please…” he pleaded in desperation. 

“Yo-you h-have t-to… I-I’d r-rather d-die b-because o-of y-your b-bullet… th-than th-the en-enemies… pl-please… l-love… w-we… w-we’ll s-see e-each o-other a-again… I… p-promise…” Justin tried to put an assuring smile on his face. 

As if it can make Chengcheng feel better. As if it can make this easier. Of course, it _wouldn’t._ It won’t do anything but break Chengcheng’s heart even more. As if it isn’t already shattered in tiny little pieces. 

Justin clutches his hand and pulls it to his back pocket where his customized gun is. “Th-this i-is yo-yours n-now… m-make s-sure t-to k-kill th-them wi-with th-this…” he coughs and spluttered. 

There are distinct footsteps coming from outside and Justin grasps his hands more. “C-come o-on Ch-cheng… n-no t-time… pl-please…” Chengcheng tightly shuts his eyes for a short while before getting the gun from his pocket. 

Chengcheng grips the gun while he slowly extracts himself from the only love of his life. Justin tumbled but manages to look at him with a small smile. “I… I l-love y-you… F-fan… C-chengcheng…” he stuttered but his sincerity can clearly be heard. 

More tears course down on both their cheeks. Chengcheng lifts his own gun with a trembling hand and it trembles more when he aims it on the sole heart he didn’t want to stop functioning; more so if it’s going to be by him. 

Justin solemnly nods at him. Chengcheng tightly shuts his eyes, his grip on Justin’s gun hardened, then all he heard was a shot before he plummeted again. He hears the footsteps getting closer yet he couldn’t (wouldn’t) open his eyes. 

He tosses his gun and switches it to Justin’s. His fingers hurt from holding it too hard as he points it on his heart. And Chengcheng knows its futile but he does it anyway. It’s the only way he’d know what Justin experiences every lifetime. 

Chengcheng felt mortal for once as his entire life flashed before his eyes. It was blurry because of how fast it was. Yet those memories of Justin are too vivid that it almost felt like he’s reliving them all over again. 

He then hears Justin’s soft voice. “I’ll see you again soon, my love. Wait for me okay? Don’t forget that I love you so much.” the voice fades and Justin’s smile replaced it that automatically puts a smile on Chengcheng.

“I’ll always wait for you, Justin. I already miss you and I’ll keep doing so until we can be together again. I love you, baobei.” he softly uttered. Justin’s smile slowly disappears until everything went black.

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

Another lifetime had already passed since then. Fan Chengcheng now lives his life as a professional basketball player. He became numb again and he turned more aloof and colder than before yet he’s one of the best in his league. 

It’s already the middle of winter and he’s currently at a café trying to warm up. He chose the table at a corner beside the window so he can watch the world pass by. It somehow relaxes him whenever he gets reminded of the past. 

On a regular basis, he wouldn’t mind remembering because he’d give anything to relive those days. However, his nightmares of it are on another level and it interferes with his mood for the entire day. 

Chengcheng unconsciously massages his upper left arm. The firearm got lost along the way so he turned it into a tattoo instead. And despite it giving him nightmares sometimes, it’s still a reminder of a beautiful yet tragic tale with his beloved. 

Someone sitting in front of him interrupted his thoughts. Chengcheng slowly turns to the person and his heart stopped beating for a second. _Is this a dream? Are my eyes deceiving me again?_  

A hand waiting to be held stops his thoughts. “Hi! I’m Huang Minghao but you can call me Justin! And I believe we’re soulmates!” said person happily greeted with a smile. Chengcheng only stared back and his smile slowly turned upside down. 

Justin tilted his head in confusion. “Am I wrong? Was it all just me?” when Chengcheng heard the disappointment in his tone, he immediately shakes his head and grasps his hand. 

He stood up and pulled Justin to do the same. The latter’s forehead creased. “What are you---?” Chengcheng tugs him in a tight embrace, tucking his head near his heart. “I’ve missed you so much, love.”

─────⋅☾☽⋅─────

In a world where soulmates exist and one is immortal while the other is transient. A world where it’s always going to be cruel and unfair for the undying ones like him. Chengcheng’s determination to find Justin over and over again will _never_ waver.

He will continuously look for his soulmate in every single lifetime without a fail. No matter how many sacrifices and risks he has to take. No matter how many troubles he has to face. No matter how long he has to wait. 

For Huang Minghao will always, _always,_ be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
